Black Hole (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with the black hole in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |box title = Black Hole |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Environment |ability = Plants here get -1 . When a Plant is played, move it here. |flavor text = Plants usually like being planted in holes. Black holes? Not so much.}} Black Hole is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives all plants in it -1 and moves all plants played on another lane into it. This ability persists until Black Hole is removed from the field. Origins It is based on a black hole, a region of spacetime exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing, not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light, can escape from inside it. Its second ability is a reference to the gravitational effect black holes have, and its description references how plants and seeds are usually planted inside holes in soil. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Environment *'Abilities:' Plants here get -1 . When a Plant is played, move it here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Plants usually like being planted in holes. Black holes? Not so much. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment is really cheap and powerful against decks that involve using Team-Up plants. Playing it early can make the plant hero to forcefully play a plant in that environment and turn weaker. This can work effectively when playing a strong zombie with Frenzy in that lane so that zombie can stay alive and have a chance to clear out most of the plants and damage the plant hero. You can also play a high strength zombie in a different lane to force the player from playing more plants in order to block the high strength zombie. Placing an Arm Wrestler in this environment will cause all plants to move into this environment, causing the Arm Wrestler to continuously get boosted. This could force the plant hero to stop playing plants and instead rely on playing tricks and environments. You can also play down a Vimpire or Overstuffed Zombie here, because whenever they play down a plant, it can get destroyed by them, and the Vimpire or Overstuffed Zombie can keep on getting more powerful by their abilities. The strength loss can also help, as it can make it so the plant does slightly less damage or almost none. However, only The Smash can normally perform this strategy. All Hearty heroes can use this card greatly as it can lower the strength of plants, which makes them vulnerable to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Knockout. This environment is also a great way to maximize the effectiveness of Alien Ooze, as it will draw a plant into its lane, allowing that plant to get -6 /-6 easily, though only The Smash can do so normally. Against When this environment is on board, avoid playing Team-Up plants as that plant will move to that environment, unless it already has two plants. The only way to avoid this environment's ability is to have one or two plants already in that environment and then play other plants before a plant in the environment is destroyed. If this environment turns into a nuisance towards your strategy, replace it with one of your environments as soon as possible. The extra ability of plants getting -1 can be extremely annoying, as powerful zombies will be able to be played in this environment, and due to the nature of this environment, they will be able to finish off many plants while at the same time lasting longer due to the strength reduction. Health-Nut can be good in this environment, as the strength reduction will not affect him. By extension, Pecanolith will nullify the strength reduction altogether, reducing the effectiveness of this environment. If there is an annoying zombie such as Arm Wrestler in the environment, use , , or cards that can destroy or damage the zombie there. Gallery BlackHoleStats.png|Black Hole's statistics blackholecard.jpg|Black Hole's card BlackHoleGrayedOutCard.png|Black Hole's grayed out card GravityWellCardImage.png|Black Hole's card image Gravity Well2.png|Black Hole's textures (1) Gravity Well.png|Black Hole's textures (2) Woah technology.png|Black Hole on the field The power of science is amazing.png|Black Hole activating its ability BlackHoleExplosion.jpeg|Black Hole's appearance when overridden by another environment (Medulla Nebula replacing it) Old Gravitational Pull.png|Black Hole's unused textures when it was called Gravitational Pull instead